


Cece's gardening assistants

by crazycandygurl



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Dumbass trio content, F/M, I love writing them, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: The trio has some community service to do and end up helping Cece garden, what could go wrong?





	Cece's gardening assistants

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to tumblr user AMtrashblog, two of their posts inspired me to make this link to their posts   
https://amtrashblog.tumblr.com/post/187795571890/the-dumbass-trio-break-a-flower-vase-in-ceces  
https://amtrashblog.tumblr.com/post/187753160220/andi-mack-season-4-but-theres-a-whole-episode
> 
> TW:Food

Celia Mack was having a nice quiet afternoon tea, when she heard a pounding at her door. She sighed, sat her tea down and walked to answer the door. She wasn't sure who it was but she wasn't expecting who was there.

“Jonah, T.J and umm, Buffy’s boyfriend umm.” Celia greeted but struggled to remember Marty’s name.”

T.J smiled “It’s okay Mrs. Mack, I didn't know his name until like two weeks ago.”

“It’s Marty.” Marty said with a slightly agitated facial expression.

“What brings you boys here, Andi isn't throwing a party here again is she?” Cece asked

“Mrs. Mack, it’s not like we only come over to your house when Andi’s throwing parties.” T.J said.

“Yes, you three just come over all the time for afternoon tea.” Cece said sarcastically.

“Do we actually get tea because-” Jonah was cut off by Marty.

Marty got the conversation back on topic “Actually it’s for this school project, we have to do community service for some-” 

Jonah interrupted, “we have to do community service for the elderly.” 

Cece looked like she was going to have a heart attack 

T.J shoved Jonah and tried to save them “And, umm Andi mentioned how you needed some help around the house, so we decided to offer our services.” 

“One second I’ll be right back.” Cece slammed the door closed and called Andi.

“Andi, why are Jonah, T.J and Marty at my house and calling me elderly?”

“Cece, I thought you needed some help gardening with Bowie out of town for the weekend.”

“I did, but what do these three know about gardening? Besides, I think I am capable of handing myself, I’m not some old broken do-” 

“Cece, c’mon, don’t be so stubborn, you know it’s not like that, plus they are good at heart, even if they can be a little loud together. Plus Buffy and Cyrus are out of town this weekend too and I didn't need the three of them coming to my house, I have a huge art project due.”

“So you pawned them off to me?” 

“Basically, I’ll come over later, I might need some things from Andi studio for some finishing touches, bye.” Andi quickly disconnected the call before Cece could respond.

Cece reopened the door. 

“So, what do you want us to do first, I can sweep the floors.” Marty suggested.

Jonah was disappointed “I wanted to sweep, I think you should clean the toilets.”

T.J nodded “I agree, Marty can clean the bathrooms, I can do the-” 

Cece interrupted “It’s a beautiful day out, why don’t we do some gardening.”

Marty was skeptical “But don’t we need like flowers to plant and stuff.”

“I can run to Judy’s blooms. You guys just stay-” Cece went to her car and remembered and how Andi told her that they broke Mrs. Driscoll's window with a baseball, She then resumed her sentence “Why don’t you three come with, you can even help me pick some stuff out.”

Jonah yelled out “Shotgun.”

Marty was annoyed “But you always get shotgun.”

“That’s because you two insist on sitting next to your boyfriend and girlfriend.” Jonah smirked as he said it.

“Hey, that is not tr-” 

“You know it’s true Marty, let’s not lie in front of Mrs. Mack.” T.J remembered how he always did choose to sit in the back.

“Which is why I deserve shotgun, what do you think Mrs. Mack?” Marty gave her pleading eyes.

“I think you are all sitting in the back.” Cece said dead serious.

Cece soon regretted this decision.

“Punch Buggy.” Jonah slugged Marty and T.J in the arm and pointed to a car out the window.

Marty punched Jonah back “Jonah, that is an S.U.V.” 

Jonah proceeded to punch back “aren't they the same thing?”

T.J punched Jonah “No, they really are not.”

Cece tried to just ignore this since Judy’s blooms was a short ride.

She made sure to keep all three of them in her sight in the store, she still got nervous every time one of them lifted up a plant to show her. She found the enthusiasm they had as they shoved various plants in her face charming. She found all she needed for one days worth of work and had a brief conversation with the cashier.

“Triplets?” The cashier joked.

“No, just my gardening assistance for the day, they have a community service thing for school.”

“Oh it’s so nice to see youth interested in helping the elderly, I know my grandmother would love help like that.”

Cece quickly grabbed her stuff and walked to the car. She pointed the boys to some mulch bags

Jonah was confused “I thought you weren't buying mulch today?

“I wasn't planning on it, but you know, I figured you three could load some, y’know since I’m elderly.”

“Thanks a lot Jonah.” Marty said as he lifted a bag. After the mulch was loaded the three went back into the back seat.

“Guys do you think this selfie is insta worthy?” Jonah asked and proceeded to shove his phone in T.J’s face.

“I give it an 8/10, wait I need you guys to look at mine, here, this is one of Cyrus and I at lunch yesterday, and this is one of Cyrus and I after school yesterday.” T.J proceeded to show both of them.

Marty shrugged “I think my dash is good with the three selfies with Cyrus you posted today with mushy captions.” 

“Someone is jealous that no one likes his insta selfies.” T.J gave Marty a joking punch.

“I so get likes.” Marty responded.

Jonah gave him a punch as well “Yeah, I bet Mrs. Mack gets more likes on her insta, don’t you Mrs. Mack?”

“I do not have an insta, and you three can just call me Celia, Mrs. Mack makes me sound-.” Celia was soon cut off 

“Celia, you should get an insta, I would like all of your pics, we can teach you as part of community service.” T.J’s face lit up.

Cece parked in her driveway and spoke as everyone unbuckled

“Instapic is not community service, if i’m signing off on this you are all going to do real work, first let’s go get equipment from my shed, I should have enough gloves for all of you.” Celia led them in a line to her shed.

She proceeded to hand them all gloves and equipment. Unfortunately for her the boys discovered her two wheelbarrows.

“Can we please have a race Celia?” Marty asked.

“Fine, but only to get back out to the front yard, once we get back out front we will only be using equipment for its intended purpose.” Celia knew that arguing would just result in them doing it without her permission.

Jonah proceeded to hop in one and Marty dashed him out to the front lawn. 

T.J motioned Celia to the other wheelbarrow.

Cece sighed “Fine, but you are going slow.” Celia secretly enjoyed being able to make a grand entrance to her front yard and hopped in.

Cece began to address the three. “So how many of you have gardened before?”

“Does raking leaves count as gardening?” Jonah asked.

“No, Jonah.” Cece proceeded to look at T.J and Marty.

“Does buying Cyrus a bouquet for Valentines day count?” T.J asked.

“No, T.J, what about you Marty.” Cece was hoping for a miracle.

“I helped Buffy and her dad the other week, I pulled weeds.” Marty smiled.

Jonah recalled Marty telling the story of this, “Marty, didnt you actually pull the plants that were just planted?”

“They looked like weeds okay.” Marty crossed his arms.

“No, it’s fine, I will just go through it step-by-step.” Celia proceeded to give several demonstrations and she made sure to answer the numerous questions that came up.

“So are we ready, do you all think you have the hang of it?” Celia reiterated for the fourth time.

Marty began to pick up a shovel and aggressively dig “Jonah finally got all the plant names right, so I think we got it.” 

Celia made sure to supervise for at least the first 30 minutes to ensure everything was running smoothly. By the second hour she wasn't watching them closely at all.

Celia placed a flower in some soil.“You three are really working hard, I am not gonna lie, I may have been expecting utter destruction and chaos.” 

“We are really passionate about helping the eld-” T.J rushed his hand over Jonah’s mouth.

T.J quickly spoke over Jonah “Just because we broke a window or two dosent mean we cause utter chaos everywhere we go.” 

Just as T.J said that Marty picked up the hose and sprayed him “And that’s for saying no one likes my insta pics.” 

“I have my phone in my pocket you asshole.” T.J ran up to Marty and tackled him and retrieved the hose and sprayed him back.

“Hey cut it out guys.” Jonah proceeded to run up and try to steal it back.

“You are such a dumbass.” T.J said as he finally went and turned the water off.

“You are a bigger dumbass. Who keeps their phone in their pocket while gardening, there is a lot of water involved.” Marty laughed.

“Guys, cut it out, stop being jerks.” Jonah proceeded to see Cece standing with her arms crossed staring at all of them.

They were all expecting her to yell at them about the hose, but they were surprised when she went into a full rant about their disgusting foul language. After the rant they had to make sure to apologize.

“We promise to not use any more cuss words around you Celia.” T.J said looking down.

“And you two will now be helping me garden next weekend as well.” Celia pointed at Marty and T.J

“Why doesn't Jonah have to?” Marty looked mad.

“He did not use any dirty language.”

“And you two always make fun of me for not swearing.” Jonah snickered.

“Shut up you….. Poop head.” T.J struggled to find a good comeback.

Jonah ignored the last comment “So you aren't mad about the hose and getting each other soaked?” 

Celia laughed “No, I support that behavior, ask Lillian. You three have done enough for one day, come in I’ll make some tea.”

Andi dropped in later after finishing her project and her mouth gaped wide open when she saw the trio at the table with Cece drinking tea.

“What in the world is going on here?” Andi didnt know whether or not to be concerned.

“Oh Andi, your friends are showing me, what’s it is you kids call it, insta.’

“Celia already has three followers, and three posts.” Jonah bragged.

“Andi follow me. I already posted some great pictures of you.” Cece proceeded to run over and show Andi.

Andi browsed the profile and saw one picture of herself from when she was a baby, she saw another of Celia all dressed up for a night out on the town. The last picture was a “candid” photo of Jonah, Marty and T.J gardening. 

Cece began to explain “ I just so happened to glance on the one of me.”

T.J also explained “The one of us three was my idea, we are considering making a gardening insta for the four of us and Bowie when he comes back.”

Andi struggled to find the words “I think this is too much for me to process, so I am just going to grab some stuff from Andi studio and head out.” Andi proceeded to dash out of the house. 

The next weekend Cyrus, Buffy and Andi all met for breakfast at The Spoon.

“So, Cece stole our boyfriends, when I asked Marty if he could hang he mentioned how T.J Jonah and him have to do gardening for Cece as a result of poor word choices?” Buffy questioned

“And she has an insta.” Andi shook her head.

Cyrus giggled “Her posts are so funny, did you see the one roasting her neighbor?”

“Cyrus, do not encourage her.” Andi face palmed.

“I may have already liked all of her posts and followed her.” Cyrus shrugged.

“So do we have plans for after this? I am swamped with more projects but I can probably hang out for another two or three hours” Andi asked.

Buffy nudged Andi to look at another table where the trio was seated with Celia. Andi shook her head and walked over with Buffy.

“Really Celia, you took these three out for breakfast?” Andi questioned.

Jonah smiled “Celia says we need fuel for a long day of gardening.”

T.J noticed Cyrus at the other table and began to wink and make various faces. Cyrus began to make faces back

Buffy looked at Marty “wait, you were doing this for community service? You do realize that Celia probably doesn't qualify as eld-”

Marty cut her off “Yeah, we already got told that last weekend doesn't count, but we made a mistake and used bad words, so we need to help this weekend to right our wrongs.”

“I didn't use bad words but I wanted free breakfast, plus it’s really fun, you three should join us.” Jonah offered.

“Cece, what do you think? Cece.” Andi tried to get a response but Cece looked the other way.

“Celia, will not be speaking to anyone who does not follow her on insta despite lurking on her page.” T.J looked away but went back to smiling at Cyrus,

Buffy said what everyone was probably thinking “T.J can you stop making those faces at Cyrus and just go sit with him, it looks like you’ve already devoured your breakfast.” T.J nodded and went over. 

“C’mon guys, garden with us, plus if Cyrus is there T.J will stop checking his phone every five minutes for texts.” Jonah pleaded.

“I don’t know.” Buffy declared.

“I bet I can garden better than you.” Marty gave a playful smile.

“My dad can attest to that being false, but I will entertain you, plus Cece will maybe pay for our breakfast if we join?” Buffy looked at Cece.

Jonah and her whispered after a whisper discussion Jonah spoke “She will pay if you both follow her on insta.” 

Andi sighed “I needed to work in Andi Studio today anyways, at least if you are all at Cece’s I can still kind of hang out with you guys.”

Cece smiled and looked at her phone “Fine, but Andi still has to pay for hers if she is gonna be in Andi studio the whole time.”

Andi gave a stare before Cece would admit she was joking. 


End file.
